


Выстрелы с той стороны

by Jerry_Stark



Category: Predator Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Genderbending, Humor, Mysticism, Polyamory, Psychological Horror, Xenophilia, Yautja, fem-version, human female/yautja male - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: У любого идеала сыщется своя темная сторона. Даже у идеальной синхронизации.





	Выстрелы с той стороны

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам повести Skjelle "От звезды до звезды" - http://archiveofourown.org/works/2299376/chapters/5057630
> 
> Написано для команды ФБ-2017 ОЗДЗ по заявкам "Сделайте фем!версию", "Сделайте космическое крипи".

А в море ночи темные, а в море ночи длинные,  
Встают со дна флотилии погибших кораблей.  
И движутся, как призраки, под траурными флагами,  
Их провожают к берегу Нептун и Водолей...

Зоя Ященко и «Белая гвардия»

 

Дыша согласно методике Ка Шпиро — через нос, размеренно напрягая диафрагму — Инге Далине наблюдала за Сайнжей и Рут.

Они вырубили генератор искусственной гравитации в пустующем грузовом отсеке на третьей палубе. Лишенные веса, плавно взмыли к сердцу невидимой сферы. Зависли, превратившись в оживший символ ленты Мебиуса. Завораживающую бесконечность, замкнутую на себя, поглощенную собой же.

Два тела вращались в трех измерениях вокруг единого центра, выписывая последовательность сложных циклоид. Прикинув функцию, описывающую сдвоенный полет, Инге восхищенно прижмурилась от оргазмически-холодного сияния строгой красоты высшей математики.

Рут парила вниз головой. Копна дредлоков Сайнжи обвивала ее щиколотки, напоминая водоросли в прибрежной полосе океана Эйрики. Обеими лапищами яут цепко удерживал напарницу за бедра, кончики пальцев широко раздвинутых ног Рут упирались в его напряженные плечи. Со своего места Инге видела мелькание длинного и широкого, раздвоенного на конце языка яута. Тот проворно сновал между упругих ягодиц женщины. Тщательно вылизывая лепестки половых губ, погружаясь то в вагину, то в анус Рут и подолгу оставаясь внутри. Проникая все глубже, ввинчиваясь, раздвигая нежные складки плоти, возбуждая, сводя с ума.

С распяленных мандибул, щелкавших в опасной близости от тонкой и гладкой человеческой кожи, срывались и уплывали блестящие шарики вязкой слюны.

Обращенная к яуту спиной, Рут выгнулась гибкой дугой, сложившись едва ли не пополам. Растрепанная грива белокурых волос причудливо змеилась, распадаясь на отдельные пряди. Инге скользнула взглядом по напряженным до отказа мускулам плечевого пояса, рук и живота. Лицо Рут оказалось точно напротив вздыбленного могучей эрекцией члена Сайнжи. Великолепный бюст миз Вебер колыхался в такт торопливому, захлебывающемуся дыханию.

Яут подставил Рут колено, за которое она надежно заякорилась левой рукой. Правая ладонь непрерывно скользила вверх и вниз по яутскому хрену. Привыкшие иметь дело с механикой и электроникой пальцы с силой оглаживали мягкую плоть между набухающими продольными желобками. Губами Рут плотно охватила крупную головку достоинства Сайнжи. В узкое горло человеческой женщины эдакий таран из плоти глубоко втиснуться не мог, но бортмех не отчаивалась, трудясь со всем прилежанием.

Слабый поток воздуха из вентиляционных отверстий заставил слившуюся воедино пару изменить положение, Рут почти скрылась за могучей фигурой яута. Теперь Инге созерцала широченную спину Сайнжи — с мелкими изжелта-зелеными чешуйками, темными пятнами и белесыми отметинами затянувшихся шрамов. Мускулы перекатывались тягучими волнами и неожиданно вздыбливались крутыми буграми. Мысленно Инге провела ладонями по этой спине, ощущая пульсирующий под плотной кожей жар. Спускаясь все ниже и ниже, к темному распадку между твердых ягодиц.

Туда, где Рут собственноручно закрепила на бедрах Великого охотника широкие кольца мягкого синтопластика.

Их уменьшенная копия сжимала сейчас бедра капитана Инге Далине.

Кольца соединяла упругая перемычка. Из которой вырастало, как сообщала реклама, многофункциональное устройство сексуального удовлетворения «Парадиз». С регулируемыми по желанию владельца параметрами, десятью режимами работы. Новейшая программа обмена широчайшим спектром тактильно-эмпатических ощущений с вашими партнерами! Потрясающий эффект гарантирован фирмой-разработчиком, см. раздел «Отзывы пользователей»!

Поначалу Инге рассчитывала использовать «Парадиз» стоя, но с первым же оргазмом нырнула вниз головой в технический колодец. Опасаясь утратить первого пилота, экипаж наскоро провел мозговой штурм и додумался выволочь в коридор медицинское гравикресло.

Лежать в подстраиваемых под параметры пациента объятиях ложемента оказалось куда удобнее, хотя поневоле напрашивалась ассоциация с визитом к гинекологу. На предмет профилактики внезапных беременностей от генетически чуждого партнера. Садитесь, мэм, поставьте ноги вот сюда, расслабьтесь. Скажите, если почувствуете дискомфорт.

Дискомфорт был. Целых двадцать стандарт-секунд, пока Рут настраивала устройство сексуального удовлетворения. Бормоча под нос, что никому не доверит столь ответственную операцию. Нечего ерзать и вилять задом, кэп. Все делается согласно инструкции.

Будет классно, вот увидишь.

Увеличившись и сообразно изогнувшись, «Парадиз» адаптировался к особенностям анатомии Инге Далине. Рут хмыкнула, чмокнула подругу в нос и скомандовала Феликсу запускать цикл предварительного разогрева. ИскИн испустил ментальный вздох глубочайшего удовлетворения. Еще бы, разрешение напрямую подключиться к эмоциональным центрам экипажа! Инге представился сотканный из электронных импульсов указательный палец, с нарочитой медлительностью утапливающий большую ребристую кнопку.

«Парадиз» активировался. Инге сдавленно ахнула и задергалась. Непредсказуемая Рут в последний миг внесла в сценарий дополнительный штрих. Завела Инге руки за голову и ловко примотала запястья к изголовью гравикресла. Спасибо, хоть не технической стяжкой, а чем-то мягким и липко-тянущимся. Инге возмутилась, но довольная своей выходкой Рут улизнула. Хохоча, прыгая на одной ноге и на ходу сдирая любимые тяжелые «спейсы» с магнитными подковками.

Фиксация превратила секс в близкий к идеальному. Инге грызла губы, сдавленно подвывая в такт возвратно-поступательным фрикциям. «Парадиз» размашисто вколачивался в нее, имитируя мерный ритм движений Сайнжи.

Синхрон с безумной частотой пульсировал под черепом, заглушая оглушительно тихий звон крови в ушах. Инге судорожно вытянулась в беззвучном оргазме, вжимаясь спиной в ложемент. Мысленно благодаря Феликса за то, что своевременно пригасил интенсивность устройства, погруженного в ее вагину. Рут наверняка успела сунуться в систему «Парадиза», настроив его на легкий точечно-вибрирующий массаж. Почти такой же, как делала капитану сама Рут Вебер. Только пальцы у бортмеха несравненно проворнее, ловчее и мягче.

Инге со всхлипом втянула сквозь зубы озонированный воздух корабля и приподняла голову — глянуть на Сайнжу и Рут. Тонкая синусоида глейтера бортмеха уже несколько раз взрывалась пиками микрооргазмов, но великий отпрыск Найхави героически сдерживался. Его удовлетворение всегда завершалось четвертью часа посткоитального ступора. Мускулы и суставы намертво заклинивало, мозговая активность мгновенно срезалась на тридцать-сорок процентов. Древний эволюционный дефект яутжа, от которого не спасала высокая генетика и разработки ученых Найхави.

Навигатор и бортмех кружили лицом к лицу, сблизив головы, почти соприкасаясь лбами. Парящее облако светлых волос Рут переплелось с кожистыми дредлоками яута. Рут согнула ноги в коленях, упираясь в бедра Сайнжи. Яут придерживал ее за талию, медленно опуская на себя. «Парадиз» между ног Инге почти выскользнул наружу, прежде чем по команде Феликса опять погрузиться внутрь. Неспешно и основательно, как Сайнжа втискивал свой нехилый член в подтянутую, аппетитную задницу Рут.

Пиарщики не солгали, процесс ощущался как наяву: острожное, непрерывно усиливающееся давление. Заминка преодоления сжавшегося кольца сфинктера. Упругое трение ребристых желобков о напряженные стенки прямой кишки. Проникновение с одновременным набуханием яутского члена. Толчок бедрами внутрь, движение наружу, и снова, и снова, тверже и сильнее, чужая плоть заполняет тебя изнутри, распирает, смешивая тянущую жаркую боль с удовольствием. Дрожь, вибрация, напряжение мускулов Рут, транслируемое распластанной на ложементе Инге. Переданное на «Парадиз», размещенный в каал-ли Сайнжи. Подхваченное глейтером и сброшенное на синапсы самой Рут, самозабвенно бросающейся в бушующее море ксенофилического секса.

Каналы глейтера прорвало. Экипаж не раз занимался любовью втроем, но нынешняя сессия выдалась уж очень бурной. Инге затянуло в бешеный водоворот отголосков чужих мыслей, чувств, потаенных и несбыточных желаний, разочарований и побед. Синхрон, объединяющий гуманоидные разумы с искусственным, вздымался нарастающим гравитационным приливом, грозившим похоронить их под собой.

Инге не боялась. Пойди что не так, Сайнжа с его непрошибаемой уверенностью в себе вытащит напарниц из безумной интерференции альфа— и тета-волн. Так невыразимо захватывающе танцевать на самой кромке бездонной пропасти. Испытывать бешеный всплеск высшей нервной деятельности, перемешанный с яростным стремлением обладать и щедро дарить. Сливаться с виртуальной личностью Феликса, блаженствующего в ощущении идеально откалиброванного синхрона. Ощущать вибрацию корабля, преодолевающего время и пространство. Мерную, сокрушительную пульсацию двигателя, так похожую на ритм их общей любви.

Разум Инге стянулся в крохотную, нестерпимо ярко пылающую частицу, подхваченную водоворотом. Ее тело гнулось в приступах мультиоргазма, она судорожно молотила ногами по раскачивающемуся гравикреслу, утратив представление о том, кто она — Инге Далине, Рут, Сайнжа или Феликс...

Бесцветное яростное пламя объяло сплетенных вместе воителя-яутжа и человеческую женщину, пожрав их плоть. Обнажив массивный, чудовищный в убийственном совершенстве костяк Великого охотника и легкий, архитектурно-ювелирный остов Рут. Оскаленные черепа страстно тянулись друг к другу, в провалах глазниц вспыхивали и умирали сверхновые. Скелеты двигались в бесконечном яростном процессе совокупления, удаляясь прочь от Инге. Миллионы ослепительно сияющих кристаллических граней сплетались вокруг них, образуя гигантский тессеракт, интерактивную модель кварцолитовых мозгов Феликса. Мириады импульсов переносили биты и байты информации, с каждой наносекундой летя все быстрее и быстрее...

«Рассинхрон, выпадаем в рассинхрон! — в беззвучной панике заорала Инге. — Феликс, аларма!..»

Сайнжа выплеснулся в финальном экстазе. Облачко семени Великого охотника расплылось бирюзовой туманностью в арке безупречно вылепленных тазобедренных суставов Рут.

«Никак нет, первый пилот, — синтезированный голос Феликса, всегда такой четкий и ясный, слегка плавился на окончаниях слов. — Не улавливаю признаков рассинхронизации. Вывести график калибровки?»

«Фиксируй перепады и сливай в отдельный кластер, — Инге перевела дух и неуверенно уточнила: — Феликс, ты не заметил ничего... необычного?»

«Акт слияния между навигатором и бортмехаником занял восемнадцать стандарт-минут, являясь самым продолжительным из зафиксированных, — с пугающей готовностью доложил ИскИн. — Ваше оргазменное плато длилось в течение трех минут и двадцати пяти секунд. Альфа-ритм Рут Вебер достигал амплитуды в 25 мкВ, рекомендуется цикл индивидуальной релаксации».

Голос Феликса успокаивал. Инге сморгнула. Фигуры в грузовом отсеке обрели привычный облик. Никаких скелетов в сияющей ауре, призрачного огня и ощущения, что она, Инге Далине, превратилась в собственный корабль. По глейтеру Рут приплыл импульс настойчивого беспокойства. Бортмех тревожилась, как там напарница, не вырубилась ли под «Парадизом». Рут настоятельно требовалась помощь с тем, чтобы сползти с эрегированного хрена отключившегося Сайнжи.

— Эй, ты меня привязала, — хрипло напомнила Инге, подергав занемевшими руками. — Как я тебе помогу?

— Код «Freiheit»! — прокричала в ответ Рут. Узы на запястьях обмякли прохладным желе, соскользнув на пол. — Mein Kapitän, ты в норме? Согласись, было круто?

— Круче некуда, — Инге прокашлялась, растирая руки и боком сваливаясь с гравикресла. «Парадиз» неловко ерзал внутри, скользкий от обильных выделений.

Рут говорила, достаточно нажать большими пальцами на набедренные крепления, вспомнила Инге. Мягко чмокнув, «Парадиз» разомкнулся и упал на решетчатое покрытие, некстати напомнив насытившегося и отпавшего от жертвы паразита. Пошатываясь, Инге побрела к грузовому отсеку, скомандовав Феликсу врубить генератор гравитации. Да не на полную мощность, а постепенно, иначе Сайнжа и Рут мешками рухнут на пол. Окажись бортмеханик внизу, двести кило влюбленной яутятины ее расплющат, а Сайнжа рискует заработать легендарный перелом полового члена.

Слившаяся воедино парочка плавно опустилась вниз. Ковыляя по коридору, Инге потуже затянула ремень на шортах, одернула задравшуюся футболку и подобрала разбросанные одежки Рут. Бортмеханик, чья раскрасневшаяся физиономия являла собой причудливую смесь полнейшего удовлетворения и сконфуженности, неловко примостилась верхом на лежащем навзничь Сайнже. В раскоряченной позе, с прилипшими к мокрому лбу прядками она выглядела столь трогательно и нелепо, что язык не поворачивался ее дразнить.

Инге протянула руки. Напарницы сцепили кисти в замок, первый пилот плавно дернула на себя и вверх. Чмокнуло и смачно хлюпнуло, как бывает при отключении вакуумной присоски. Освобожденная Рут со сдавленным оханьем повисла на подруге. Прижалась, горячо дыша Инге в изгиб шеи и неразборчиво бормоча на берлингере. Ухо Инге выхватывало из сумбурного потока знакомые словоформы. Искрящая глейтером Рут Вебер была счастлива до звездочек в глазах и готова возлюбить весь мир. Слова миз Вебер никогда не расходились с намерениями — бортмех полезла целоваться.

— Щаз схлопочешь дозу церебролина, — пригрозила Инге, уклоняясь от настойчивых губ. Без особого, впрочем, успеха. — Все, Рут, уймись. Тебя ждут душ, релакс и много-много возни с гравиприводом на пользу компании... Рут, кому сказано?!

— Не хочу в релакс без тебя!

— Перетопчешься. У тебя сейчас мозги из ушей брызнут. Пополам с яутовой кончей.

— Расчетная точка выхода из Прыжка будет достигнута через двадцать две стандарт-минуты, — некстати прорезался Феликс. Оторопевшая Инге вскинула голову к потолку, ища глазами крохотный динамик.

— Охренел, друг мой электронный, какие двадцать две минуты? Два часа до финиша! Феликс, никак предохранители сгорели от виртуальной дрочки?

— Двадцать одна минута, и мой разум полностью адекватен, — настаивал ИскИн.

— Душ и перспектива совместного релакса только что накрылись, — Рут с величайшей неохотой выпустила капитана из объятий. — Пойдем выяснять, где мы.

Бортмех прицельно врезала голой пяткой под ребра мирно пускающему счастливые посткоитальные слюни Сайнже и рявкнула:

— Подъем, отродье личинки!

Навигатор вопросительно булькнул и сцапал Рут за ногу. Промахнувшись буквально на волосок.

— Финиш Прыжка, — разъяснила ему бортмех, торопливо натягивая слаксы и топ. Крепления на ботах защелкнулись автоматически, стоило ей засунуть ногу в «спейсмарины». — Приехали, если верить Феликсу. Собирай кости с пола, нечего тут!..

 

***

 

На Аурею «Феликс» прибыл на сутки раньше оговоренного времени. Миз Далине убедила довольного заказчика накинуть экипажу десятипроцентное вознаграждение и сбросить восторженный отзыв на инфодоску компании. Пока капитан утрясала детали и подписывала акты приема-сдачи, Рут и Сайнжа перехватили контракт по доставке трех высокоточных горноразведочных комплексов на Лувию. Когда промешкавший капитан «Счастливой кометы» узнает, из-за кого остался в пролете, он будет рвать и метать, но уж извиняйте.

— Всякий арбайтен на свой айнсбайн, — заявила Рут Вебер. Механик нарезала круги по грузовому отсеку с планшеткой наперевес, контролируя размещение контейнеров с грузом и безжалостно гоняя дроидов-носильщиков. — Кто первым встал, того и тапочки, как говаривали наши циничные, но мудрые предки. Стоять, полупроводники навалом, куда поволок без разрешения начальства? Блок 389 устанавливается сюда, блоки 390 и 392 в соседние ячейки... тэкс, это у нас что?

Загрузившись, «Феликс» вырвался из удушающего гравитационного захвата планеты на вольные космические просторы. Разогнался, скользнув в удачно выстроившуюся гиперболу Прыжка и исчез из привычной структуры физического мира.

Занятая процедурой взлета, Инге позабыла отдать Феликсу команду замкнуть дверь капитанской каюты для доступа экипажа. Проморгав момент, когда просочившаяся внутрь Рут нарисовалась за спиной. Теплые сильные пальцы пробежались по онемевшим в напряжении мускулам шеи и плеч первого пилота, надавливая именно там, где это требовалось. Миз Далине потянулась всем телом, невольно замычала от удовольствия. Рут хихикнула, фальшиво напевая в такт круговым массажирующим движениям:

— Решений множество простых,  
Да обстановка сложная.  
Снарядов много холостых,  
А боевым надежнее!  
Мы лупанули не со зла,  
А в целях профилактики -  
Отвадить пришлого козла  
От нашенской галактики!..

— Новейший суперхит? — рассеяно уточнила Инге.

— Ага. Такой новый, что плесенью оброс. Сложен бравыми космодесантниками крейсера «Фуриоза» во времена Жакийского конфликта, — указательные пальцы Рут воткнулись Инге точнехонько под ключицы. — Кэп, я понимаю, точность калибровки синхрона наше все, но какого der Teufel ты постоянно гоняешь Феликса через комплекс тестов Раухвица? Мозги у малыша в полнейшем порядке. Он скоро комплексовать начнет и в паранойю ударится. Жалуется, мол, фрау капитан лишила его своего высочайшего доверия. А когда Феликс дергается, я тоже становлюсь нервной. Имеется веская причина, кэп?

Взмахом ладоней Инге ужала десяток открытых окон в виртуальный бумажный комок. Перехватив напарницу за запястье и локоть, усадила перед собой на сброшенную с дивана полипреновую подушку с подогревом.

— Имеется разговор. Сайнжа где?

— Завис на камбузе. Углядел в этномаркете на Аурее жуткую членистоногую тварь и заявил, мол, настало время почтить традиции. Предвкушаю очередной изыск высокой имперской кухни. Кликнуть его?

— Пока не стоит, — мотнула головой Инге.

Механик нахмурилась:

— Кэп, хорош дергать тапаса за вторичные половые и истреблять мои нервные клетки. Выкладывай. Неприятности?

— Не уверена, — Инге пожевала губами, стараясь как можно точнее сформулировать подозрения. Бортмех выжидательно смотрела снизу вверх, в светло-серых глазах отражались искорки точечных светильников. Узел белокурых волос вместо шпильки пронзала магнитная отвертка с длинным тонким жалом. — Рут, не замечала в последнее время на борту чего-нибудь? Даже не подозрительного, странного?

— Временной период конкретизируй, — потребовала Рут. На ее шее поблескивал сложным алмазным плетением чоккер «Притяжение», подарок Сайнжи и последний писк моды с Вентурии.

— Минувшая декада.

Судя по мимолетно изменившейся пульсации глейтера, Рут проконсультровалась с ИскИном.

— Странности какого рода тебя интересуют?

— Любые, — решительно заявила Инге. — Ментальной и галлюциногенной природы.

— Скажем так, иногда я что-то слышу, — миз Вебер намотала на палец светлую прядку. — Не побочные отголоски функционала глейтера и не пингование Феликса, это я на подходе опознаю и отсекаю. Эдакий едва уловимый низкочастотный гул в замедленной прокрутке. Ближайший аналог — отдаленная толпа на шоу под открытым небом, — она прикусила нижнюю губу. Инге взяла ее за руку, и Рут задумчиво проговорила: — Порой мне кажется, если как следует прислушаться, есть шанс разобрать отдельные слова. Я аж забеспокоилась, вдруг извилины заплелись или ЦНС на старости лет шалит? Сунула голову в наш МРТ, запросила полный анализ. Тот выдал распечатку: komplette Ordnung, к службе безупречно годна.

— Звуки мерещатся постоянно или отмечаются некие периоды нарастания-спада? — ответила вопросом на вопрос первый пилот. — Пики обострения с чем-нибудь коррелируют?

— С моей личной жизнью. Когда я с Сайнжей, громкость и четкость приема возрастают, — криво хмыкнула бортмех, — в прямой зависимости от интенсивности нашего секса. Слушай, ты к чему клонишь? Кто-то пытается тайком залезть к нам в головы? Потенциально разумных созданий, кроме экипажа, на борту не значится. Я бы заподозрила шуточки Феликса, но, исходя из твоих проверок, малыш вне подозрений. Общая зачистка всех отсеков с поисками биологической опасности поможет делу?

— Нет, — покачала головой Инге. — Ушебти и мозговые слизни Пандоры явно ни при чем.

— Но у тебя тоже проявились... симптомы? — догадалась бортмеханик.

— Сложный комплекс зрительных и слуховых псевдогаллюцинаций, завязанный на тебе, Сайнже и сексе, — отчеканила первый пилот.

— Ого, — Рут присвистнула и выдала версию: — А что, если мы сгоряча перестарались с настройками «Парадиза»? Усиленный оргазм проехался по хрупким мозгам тяжелым танком, вот и плющит отходняком. Как там у фирмы с доходами-расходами, хватит на краткую оздоровительную вылазку на Эйрику? Или добровольно бросимся в жаждущие объятия мозгоправов из Института Вейланда? Они возбудятся до усрачки от одной мысли еще разок поковыряться ржавыми вилками в наших мозгах.

— Нахрен Институт, — Инге передернуло от воспоминаний. Персонал НИИ был исключительно вежлив, предусмотрителен и вроде бы искренне стремился помочь, но Инге Далине преследовало мерзкое ощущение фальшивости происходящего. Один лишний зубец на энцефалограмме, малейшее отклонение в психопрофиле, и карьера вольных предпринимателей схлопнулась черной дырой. Жили-были такие Вебер и Далине, да сгинули невесть где. Вся многочисленная рать кровников Сайнжи и эскадра Найхави не спасет. — Сами разберемся. Первый раз, что ли?

— Глюки запускаются только на комплект из Сайнжи и меня? — въедливо уточнила бортмех. — Если в койке будем только ты и я, ты тоже словишь псевдовидение?

— Рудольфина, — предостерегающе начала миз Далине.

— Что? — вскинулась Рут. — Я провожу оценку степени опасности. Может, тебя надо поскорее удалить из протоколов Феликса, пока ты корабль не угробила. А может, загвоздка в Сайнже или «Парадизе», зато мое присутствие для тебя совершенно безопасно. Нет глюков, нет рассинхрона, сплошная благодать.

— Рут, — терпеливо повторила Инге. — Я не желаю рисковать только ради того...

— Исключительно ради эксперимента! — запротестовала бортмех. — Ты ведь знаешь, я не упертый танк Сайнжа, прущий с копьем наперевес до победного конца!

Противореча самой себе, Рут Вебер нахально огладила ноги капитана и сунулась ладонями под кромку шорт. Инге шлепнула ее по запястьям.

— И самоконтроль меня никогда не подводит, — полученный отпор ничуть не смутил и не остановил поползновений бортмеханика. — Я способна отыграть «стоп машина» в любой момент, как только ты почуешь неладное. В отличие от сама знаешь кого.

«Злоязыкий клеветник да не избегнет заслуженного возмездия, — прокомментировал с камбуза великий охотник. — Рхут, я все слышу».

— Сделай одолжение, свали с горизонта, — руки Рут намертво обвились вокруг талии Инге. — Тут тебе не оргия, а выяснение причин капитанской паранойи. Для начала выбросим за скобки сторонние факторы — «Парадиз» и Сайнжу.

«Это я тоже запомню, Рхут».

— Эгоистичная яутская шовинистическая свинья. Отруби глейтер, кому сказано!

— Рут, — Инге ладонью накрыла губы напарницы. Рут упрямо продолжила говорить, но теперь наружу прорывался только неразборчивый бубнеж. — Дай тишины. Феликс, общая запись всех параметров. Любых, от частоты пульса до интенсивности сокращений ягодичных мышц бортмеханика Вебер. Особое внимание удели работе ЦНС и нейроволнам. Фиксируй все, что покажется тебе важным. Кодовое обозначение кластера записи... эммм... пусть будет «Вероятность». Рут! — для убедительности капитан слегка встряхнула голову миз Вебер. — Если я говорю «стоп», это означает «стоп». Ты замираешь и прекращаешь любую физическую деятельность. Мозговую тоже. Du verstehst mich?

Судя по гримасе отвращения миз Вебер, диалект Берлина-3 и Инге Далине по-прежнему не испытывали взаимных чувств.

— Ох. Ладно. По крайней мере, я старалась, — Инге отвела ладонь в сторону и невольно напряглась в предчувствии эмоционального урагана по имени Рут Вебер. С момента первой синхронизации бортмех упорно строила разнообразные и изощренные планы по затаскиванию капитана в койку. Не из-за взаимного притяжения синхрона, как она потом откровенно призналась подруге. Не ради новой строчки в списке побед и трофеев, но из-за твердого убеждения, что иначе никак. Невозможно. Жизнь промелькнет впустую, если в ней не будет тебя.

Но Инге упорно отвечала: «Нет». Мы создаем компанию и основу для своей безбедной старости. Работа, много тяжелой работы и еще больше работы, вот лучший секс для того, кто озабочен достойным будущим, а не соблазнительными формами коллеги.

Так обстояли дела на борту «Феликса», пока в раздираемый сомнениями и желаниями экипаж не ворвался Сайнжа. Сделав настрого запрещенное — возможным.

В кои веки бортмех проявила хваленую берлинскую выдержку, вспомнив, что Инге Далине крайне настороженно воспринимает вспышки направленной на нее страсти. Проще говоря, капитан мигом возводила вокруг себя незримый щит эмоциональной холодности. Пару раз Рут удавалось проломиться сквозь преграду, но финальный удар нанес Сайнжа. Представитель одной из самых агрессивных рас Второго сектора, способный называть вещи своими именами и влюбившийся в человеческих женщин без всякого синхрона.

Теперь благодаря Сайнже они могли целоваться, не опасаясь порвать нить глейтера. Неспешными, почти ленивыми соприкосновениями языков и губ, так, как нравилось Инге. Узнавая заново привычный вкус друг друга. Пряный, сладостный, оглушающий. Падая в головокружение дурманящего шепота и треск расстегиваемых липучек, упругого тела рядом и ощущения мельчайших шрамов на кончиках пальцев Рут. Ловкие, проворные пальцы бортмеха «Феликса», способные с равной легкостью отнимать человеческие жизни и возвращать утраченную искру забарахлившей технике. Руки Рут осторожно и бесцеремонно раздвигают ноги Инге, ее палец вкрадчиво скользит между мягкими складками. Оглаживая, распаляя и будоража, не спеша продвинуться дальше. Инге рывком выдергивает отвертку из волос напарницы. Стаскивает с Рут майку-топ и, задыхаясь от восторженного предвкушения, подставляет ладони под налитую, мягкую тяжесть груди.

Мелко, изощренно подрагивает запястье. Рут глухо, надрывно стонет, проникая пальцем во влажную, горячую нежность Инге. Глейтер звенит ритмом ее толчков, пахнет ее ароматом, ее желанием и страстью. Инге елозит спиной по дивану, выгибается, бесстыдно и вызывающе подставляясь, подаваясь навстречу ласкающей руке. Никто из мужчин, клявшихся, что любят Инге Далине, не смог сравниться с Рут Вебер. Безбашенной и убийственно-серьезной авантюристкой, обожающей антикварную технику и дотошно отслеживающей выброшенные на рынок новинки технических лабораторий Второго Сектора. Никто, кроме Сайнжи. Навигатора нельзя с кем-то сравнивать, он сам по себе и сам за себя, он принадлежит им, а они принадлежат ему. Раствориться друг в друге, захлебнуться горькой слюной подступающего наслаждения. Утонуть в жадных поцелуях Рут, пока сложенные щепотью пальцы вонзаются в жаждущее лоно, разлететься миллиардом частиц...

Мир растаял в красноватом сумраке плотно сомкнутых век Инге Далине.

Она падала, раскинув руки, падала в бесконечную карусель рождающихся и умирающих звезд. Сильный ветер в лицо, хотя откуда в вакууме взяться ветру и рвущимся в уши звукам — слитному многоголосью хора, гармонии перекликающихся созвездий. Восхитительное падение-полет сквозь фейерверк цветных сполохов, таких ослепительных по сравнению с вечной, изначальной тьмой космоса.

Может, так осознает окружающий мир Феликс? Горстка хрупких кварцолитов, укрытых смехотворно тонкой броней, одухотворенная программа расчета оптимальных траекторий Прыжка и облегчения взаимодействия ИскИна и человеческого экипажа.

Феликс, окликнула Инге. Феликс, ты здесь?

Хор крылато взмыл вверх, беря ноты, недоступные человеческому уху.

Инге моргнула. В облаке переливающего газа торжественно плыл корабль. Рукой подать — если ваша рука длиной с десяток ае. Тысячи пересекающихся плоскостей, неспешно-размеренное вращение огромных кольцевых элементов — система искусственной гравитации? стержневой двигатель устаревшей технологии? — торчащие антенны, рубка управления, вынесенная в отдельный корпус и накрытая огромным пузырем бронестекла. Чей корабль, откуда он взялся, куда направляется?

Прищурившись, Инге попыталась разглядеть если не название, то хотя бы идентификационный номер незнакомца. Конструкционные решения вроде человеческие, значит, номер должен быть нанесен на одну из относительно прямых плоскостей. Ага, вон он.

Плечом и бедром Инге ударилась в нечто незримо-твердое. Мир вокруг нее поплыл интерференционными кругами гравитационных волн, трескаясь, разваливаясь на части. Нечто крохотное, стремительное, раскаленное до яростного полыхания звездного ядра, обожгло Инге точнехонько между глаз. Как пуля из архаического огнестрела, обожаемого ретроманкой Рут. Инге швырнуло назад, протащило сквозь слепящий, одуряющий шквал оргазма и впечатало в привычный интерьер каюты «Феликса».

Желудок скрутило нестерпимой болью. Первый пилот согнулась пополам, закашлялась и блеванула сгустком зеленоватой желчи.

— Ты это... ты не пугай нас так, — Инге ухватили за плечи, вынудив откинуться назад. В предплечье ткнулось холодным и остро кольнуло, впрыснув в кровь щедрую дозу стимуляторов и анальгетиков.

Инге с трудом разлепила веки. Два нависающих призрачных силуэта в ореоле дрожащих светло-золотых аур уплотнились, материализуясь в Сайнжу и Рут. На клыкастой морде навигатора и лице бортмеха читалось одинаковое выражение крайней обеспокоенности. Рут заботливо обтирала лицо и шею Инге мягкой прохладной губкой.

— Чт-сл?.. — хрипло вытолкнула из пересохшей глотки пилот Далине. Сайнжа всучил ей контейнер с торчащей из крышки трубочкой. Отхлебнув, Инге признала кисловатый вкус энергетика «Тамарис» и снова раскашлялась. Новая попытка заговорить вышла удачнее: — Что случилось?

Одна из настенных панелей отъехала, выпуская спрятанного в нише дроида-уборщика. Деловито посвистывая, он приступил к ликвидации неопрятной зеленоватой лужицы на безупречно чистом полу кают-компании.

— Н-ну, все шло офигеть как здорово, пока ты не задрыгалась и красиво вырубилась у меня на руках, — изложила Рут, присаживаясь рядом. Инге украдкой покосилась вниз: слаксы на месте, плюс бортмеху в карму за тактичность. — То есть совсем. Напрочь. Заодно с глейтером. Я уже собралась паниковать и волочь тебя в медотсек, но Феликс удержал. Твердил — клиторальный оргазм, ты в норме, мозговая деятельность не нарушена. Ворвался Сайнжа, и ты опамятовалась. Как считаешь, пункт «Доведение сексуального партнера до обморока» здорово украсит мое резюме?

Миз Вебер пыталась острить, но взгляд ее был совсем не радостным.

Инге отхлебнула пару глотков бодрящего энергетика, окончательно приходя в себя. Успокаивающе коснулась ладонью плеча Рут, огорченно заметив на коже напарницы длинные расплывчатые следы, пунцовые на молочно-белом.

— Ох, матка боска. Это я тебя подрала?

— Прежде чем выпасть в осадок, ты беспорядочно дергала конечностями, — отмахнулась Рут. — Ерунда, можешь не извиняться. Главное, током не шарахнула. Ты вообще как? Или все-таки к диагносту?..

— Ин-кхе, где ты была? — перебил навигатор. Синтезированный транслейтером голос звучал столь грозно, что Рут осеклась на полуслове. Яуту пришлось опуститься на корточки, чтобы его массивная голова оказалась вровень с лицом Инге. — Ты уходила и вернулась. Какой трофей ты добыла?

— Сайнжа, ты рехнулся? Куда и как она могла уйти, выскочила проветриться в вакуум?.. — вмешалась бортмех. Яут вскинул ладонь, раздраженно щелкнул клыками — мол, не мешай.

— Я видела чужой борт, — словно пробуя слова на вкус, выговорила Инге Далине.

— Liebling, — Рут закатила глаза. — Я, конечно, простой туповатый технарь, летных академиев не заканчивала. Однако напомню тебе одну простую вещь: мы болтаемся в Прыжке. В мертвой петле подпространства, как элегантно выражаетесь вы, пилоты. Физически нас не существует. И никаких фланирующих по соседству бортов быть не может. Вали в медотсек, подруга. Отсканируем тебя на предмет отклонений и завихрений.

— Какой именно корабль? — невозмутимо уточнил Сайнжа.

— Не знаю. Не усекла бортовой номер, — Инге нахмурилась, мысленно прокручивая определитель кораблей Фузии. — Конструкция отдаленно смахивала на «Вояджер-Нова» в первоначальной модификации. Феликс, милый, ты принимал картинки с моего глейтера?

— Нет, — в голосе ИскИна звучало явственное разочарование. — В течение двух стандарт-минут визуальной передачи не было. Согласно заданию я зафиксировал резкие перепады бета— и тета-волн.

— Крутое оргазмическое пике, — настаивала бортмех. — Глейтерные глюки. Твои или мои. Или тебя шарахнуло воспоминаниями Сайнжи. Ты не хуже меня знаешь, какие жирные черви грызут наше подсознание. И какая коварная штука синхрон, особенно в малых экипажах.

— Знаю, — медленно выговорила первый пилот. — Будем надеяться, ты права, — она прислушалась к своему организму. — Вот что, экипаж. Нет никакой необходимости взволнованно на меня таращиться. Я в норме. Мне нужно вздремнуть, желательно в одиночестве. Феликс присмотрит и растолкает ровно через стандарт-час.

— А если вдруг!.. — запротестовала Рут. — Лучше я с тобой посижу, спокойней будет!

Нежно, но твердо яут сгреб миз Вебер за плечо и, невзирая на попытки отбиваться, выволок бортмеханика за пределы капитанской каюты. Щелкнули магнитные замки, Инге с облегчением вздохнула. Рут отличная компаньонка и напарница, но иногда миз Вебер бывает слишком много.

— Феликс. Просмотр архива реестров кораблей, построенных в Фузии за последние... скажем, двести лет. Особое внимание удели моделям класса дальней разведки, тип постройки «шпиль с дисками», — она сдавленно зевнула. — Результаты гляну через час, как проснусь. Сколько там до выхода?

По ее выкладкам Прыжок должен был длиться еще около пяти часов. Но Инге совсем не удивилась, когда Феликс назвал ей другую цифру.

Три часа девятнадцать секунд.

***

 

Лувия. Фредингар. Двое скучнейших суток на орбите закрытого для свободного доступа Аркея Ломоносова. Адрастея. Халкин-Дан, крупный перевалочный центр на скрещении аж трех оживленных спейсштрассе, где Рут Вебер, как она заявила, вышла проветрить мозг. Бортмеханик вернулась со сбитыми в кровь костяшками пальцев, штрафом за антисоциальное поведение в общественных местах и новым экспонатом в оружейную коллекцию. Четверо до отказа наполненных деятельностью суток в клокочущем всеми разумными формами жизни Мегаполисе Тау Кита. Скууль, мир вечной охоты, посещенный по настойчивому требованию навигатора, желавшего отвести душу в беспощадных схватках с агрессивными тварями. Технологично-промышленная Вольфганга, открытая и освоенная сородичами миз Вебер, переселенцами с Берлина-3. Крэмиишили, планета расы слаиков, с темными низкими небесами и суровой силой тяготения под четыре G. Экипажу пришлось влезать в экзокомпенсаторы. Инге неудачно прыгнула и заработала растяжение связок на обоих лодыжках. Милагросстер.

Разгон, переход, растянутое во времени пребывание между «здесь» и «где-то». Возвращение в реальность, поиск и ожидание новой подходящей точки, следующее падение в небытие.

От звезды к звезде. От планеты к планете. Положительные отзывы на инфодоске товарищества «Далине-Вебер». Медленно, но верно растущий рейтинг доверия клиентов. Оседающие на счетах мультиены. Новые заказчики, пришедшие по рекомендации старых. Космопорты и офисы, слившиеся в один бесконечный космопорт и единый офис, где в отделе переговоров непременно красуется цветная или стильная черно-белая репродукция «Умирающей земли» Мийямидзу . Инге до глубины души возненавидела эту картину.

Спасательная операция на орбите Чикланды. Терпящему бедствие судну чертовски повезло, что «Феликс» выскочил из гипера буквально по соседству и поймал отчаянные вопли на аварийной волне. Рискованный прыжок до Рамаяны с грузовыми отсеками, забитыми вместо контейнеров людьми и ксеносами с погибшей «Валькирии». Восторженная статья в «Вестнике Фузии», всплеск кратковременного интереса к межрасовому экипажу. Салуса-Секундус, где миз Далине ожидали Карчер, давний посредник и приведенный им перспективный клиент с заказом, требующим срочной доставки. Переговоры под голубое шампанское и деликатесы с Тирадии завершились подписанием контракта. Довольный клиент отбыл, Рут заявила, что долг зовет ее присмотреть за процедурой техобслуживания «Феликса». Инге осталась. Поболтать с Карчером и перемыть косточки давним знакомым.

— Ходят тут про вас в последнее время разные занятные слухи, — туманно намекнул Карчер, когда с голубого шампанского они перешли на крепчайший родезийский портер.

— Небось о том, как мы бессовестно уводим заказы из-под носа? — хмыкнула Инге. — Клевета и напраслина. Все строго в соответствии с законами здоровой конкуренции.

— Само собой, кто бы сомневался, а я — никогда, — кивнул Карчер. — Шепчутся про другое.

— Про что же? — заинтриговано подалась вперед первый пилот.

— Якобы вы убедили яутжа поделиться секретом экстренного координирования или просто сперли с Найхави технологию. Кое-кто клялся и божился, якобы вас единовременно засекали в портах Таульги и Альтерры. Вы ходите с постоянным опережением графиков. Одному болтливому типчику твои знакомцы расквасили рыло в баре на Кестагане. Скудоумный трепался, якобы ты или миз Вебер залетели от яута, и теперь воспитываете его отпрыска. Болтают, ваш навигатор от крови правителей Найхави. Появись у него наследница, с возрастом она вполне может бросить вызов нынешней императрице.

Инге хохотала так, что подавилась портером. Публика за соседними столиками подозрительно заозиралась, прикидывая, не кликнуть ли охранников.

— Насчет межвидового скрещивания, конечно, чушь полная, — Карчер вежливо ухмыльнулся в модно подстриженную бородку. — Однако касательно миз Вебер я бы призадумался.

— А с ней-то что не так?

— Давненько я не сталкивался с миз Вебер лицом к лицу, — собеседник Инге цокнул языком, затрудняясь с подбором нужных слов. — Сейчас она выглядит куда моложе, чем года три назад. Сомневаюсь, чтобы Рут прибегала к услугам косметологов или проходила ревитализацию. Ощущается в ней нечто... дикое. Жутковатое. Словно ее лицо — синтет-маска. Поверх челюстей с клыками, в точности как у вашего навигатора. Если кто сделает глупость, встав ей поперек дороги, она без колебаний оторвет ему башку. Рут Вебер всегда знали за крутую и малость безбашенную девчонку, но она железно держала себя в руках. Сейчас — нет.

— Карчер, — присвистнула Инге, плеснув в опустевшие стаканы новую порцию, — предлагаю сделку. За плюс пять процентов к комиссионным история твоими стараниями уходит в народ. Через пару месяцев у нашей компании будет реклама мечты. Карчер, дружище, ты в сценаристы не пробовал податься? Имел бы большой успех, помяни мое слово.

— Смейся-смейся над старым толстым Карчером, — философски вздохнул посредник. — Что ж, за тебя, дорогая. За твой экипаж. Надеюсь, не в последний раз.

Покинув Салусу-Секундус, первый пилот, ИскИн и навигатор разработали маршрут к Фиорине. На сей раз удача оказалась не на их стороне. «Феликсу» предстоял длительный, около тридцати шести стандарт-часов, перелет до первой подходящей точки входа в гиперпространство.

Убедившись, что на мостике порядок и Феликс ведет корабль по оптимальному маршруту, Инге ушла к себе. Отдала голосовую команду на блокировку входной двери, упала спиной вперед на мягко прогнувшийся матрас и сумрачно уставилась в перечеркнутый углублениями трубопроводов потолок каюты. Карчер с его знаниями и опытом, имевший дело с множеством косменов, людей и инопланетчиков, был недалек от истины. На борту МРГК «Феликс», реестровый номер четыреста сорок двадцать пять, что-то шло наперекосяк.

Прямая и непосредственная обязанность капитана — смело взглянуть в лицо опасности.

Начать с того, что «Феликс» мог смело претендовать на гордое звание обладателя идеальной синхронизации. Откалиброванной с дотошной точностью до сотых и тысячных долей показателей. Экипаж достиг почти полного слияния с кораблем и друг другом. Получив на выходе не запланированные исследователями и разработчиками глейтер-контроллеров гармонию, согласованность и эмоциональную уравновешенность, но первостатейную хрень.

Последние пять-шесть декад их жизни стали непрерывным циклом перелетов, Прыжков и секс-марафона.

Инициатором обычно выступала Рут. Навигатор охотно поддерживал, Инге присоединялась, во плоти или опосредованно, через «Парадиз». Порой пилот валялась в каюте, до изнеможения гоняя через устройство записи сессий. Меняя параметры и режимы, доверяя управление Феликсу и вместе с ним падая навстречу призрачному миру. Туда, где она могла отдаться ИскИну и ощутить, как его цифровые массивы вонзаются в структурную матрицу ее мозга. Сотканные из данных и импульсов ладони ласкали Инге снаружи и изнутри, превращая человеческое тело в звездолет. Космос распахивался навстречу, бездонный и сияющий. Горными хребтами вздыбливались туманности. Взрывались сверхновые, кровь и кости насквозь пронизывала низкая вибрация ультравысокочастотного рева Вселенной. Летели мимо метеорные поля, останки расколотых планет, вздымались гравитационные волны. Инге видела корабли, гибнущие в беззвучном пламени и объятые дрожащим заревом силовых полей. В ее расширенных зрачках отражалась изнанка Вселенной. Содрогаясь в безумии накатывающих оргазмов, она сознавала: дальше так продолжаться не может.

Инге Далине открывала глаза, переводила дыхание, проверяла безупречный синхрон. Казалось, мимо нее неудержимо и бесследно пролетали стандарт-сутки, хотя внутрикорабельное время доказывало: миновало не более четверти часа.

В последний раз, твердила она себе. Я в силах положить этому конец. Выйдем из Прыжка, совершим посадку — и я вправлю экипажу мозги. Клянусь.

Глейтер напарницы пульсировал с бешеной частотой гиперстержня, разогнанного до предельных возможностей. Рут Вебер теперь пребывала в одном из трех агрегатных состояний. Бортмех зависала в глубинах техотсека, исступленно доводя до совершенства электронику Феликса. Если камеры ИскИна не обнаруживали Рут в машинном, значит, они с Сайнжей выбивали друг из друга дух в одном из грузовых трюмов. Они называли это контактными тренировками, Инге — сексуальной сублимацией. Бортмех и навигатор испробовали все возможные формы совокуплений, но разнообразного секса им было недостаточно. Они пытались достичь полного слияния тел и разумов, всякий раз разбиваясь о неприступную стену невозможности. Их любовь походила на кровопролитное сражение, а спарринг — на вынужденно прерванный половой акт. Усилием воли Инге сокращала амплитуду глейтера, опасаясь захлебнуться сладостной горечью партнеров.

Мутный туман беспрестанного вожделения. Пересыхающие губы, сохнущий язык. Тянущая, скручивающая боль внизу живота. Всплески ясного, кристально-чистого сознания в моменты работы с маршрутными проспектами и расчетами Прыжков. Вкрадчивый искушающий шепот глубинных слоев подсознания, которому нравилась болтанка эмоциональной центрифуги.

В жарком споре с собственным рассудком Инге постановила: никаких призрачных флотилий за бортом не существует. Это эмоциональные проекции, сброшенные ей в подкорку Феликсом или сгенерированные её собственным разыгравшимся воображением. Она лицензированный пилот, прошедший пять кругов ада Военной академии при Совете человеческого блока. Неудивительно, что ее психологическим триггером стали звездолеты. Гибнущие звездолеты, ибо для Инге Далине не существовало бОльшего кошмара, чем утрата Феликса. Нужно вернуться к регулярному приему церебролина. Призвать бортмеха как можно скорее последовать примеру капитана и вдолбить в толстенный череп яута мысль о том, что почтение матриархам можно выказать тысячью иных способов.

Войдя однажды в рубку и обнаружив в своем законном кресле темный силуэт, не имевший ни малейшего сходства с Рут или Сайнжей, первый пилот метнула в него первым, что подвернулось под руку. Бутылкой «Эйрики девятки», прихваченной из бара.

Снаряд поразил цель, пролетев сквозь нее и ударившись о плоскость консоли управления. Человекообразная формация дефрагментировалась в пиксели и рассыпалась. Феликс клялся великим и ужасным Джобсом, легендарным прародителем ИскИнов, и Старком, пророком его, что мостик до появления миз Далине пустовал. Никаких изменений в молекулярной структуре, ничего на камерах и датчиках контроля изменений массы. Абсолютно пустая рубка с тремя ложементами.

— Созвать экипаж? — тревожился Феликс.

Инге подобрала бутылку, отхлебнула из горлышка и отрицательно помотала головой.

— Нет, не стоит. Все в порядке, Феликс. Все, мать его за душу, в полнейшем порядке.

Почему она не разрушила единодушный заговор молчания на борту?

Флюктуации, прозванные Инге «визитерами», стали появляться чаще. Призрачные тени, не проявлявшие агрессии, занятые своими таинственными делами. Инге не рискнула спросить, видит ли их Сайнжа, но Рут точно видела. Даже общалась с ними. Пилот как-то услышала ее голос в техническом туннеле, пошла на звук и интуитивно тормознула перед шлюзовым кольцом, осторожно выглянув. Бурно жестикулируя, бортмех спорила со сгустком тени. Спорила с визитером и ухмылялась, выслушивая ответы...

— Ин-кхе! — рык, грянувший не в глейтере, но наяву, раскатившись по внутрикорабельной связи, мог и мертвого поднять из гроба. В панике взлетевшая над койкой Инге едва не вмазалась лбом в изгиб вентиляционного короба. Марево депрессивных размышлений как рукой сняло.

— Сайнжа, кэп на связи! Алярма? В каком отсеке? Доложи обстановку!

— Жду тебя в кают-компании, — бухнул навигатор и отключился.

— Вперехлест твою дивизию, — Инге обреченно предположила худшее. Докувыркались. Прощелкали дисбаланс колец стержня или необратимый разлад возвратной тяги. В срочном порядке прервать Прыжок. Сбросить энергию, вывалиться в субсветовое пространство: чиниться своими силами и звать на помощь.

Лихо прыгнув через высокий комингс, первый пилот ворвалась в кают-компанию «Феликса». Сайнжа подавлял своей широченной накачанной задницей любимый антикварный диван капитана. Рядом приткнулась Рут Вебер. Бортмеханик сгорбилась, уткнувшись лицом в ладони. Яут обнимал ее за плечи, осторожно поглаживая растопыренной когтистой пятерней взъерошенные белокурые волосы. Оба были одеты, только «спейсы» Рут почему-то валялись у порога.

— Что? — выдохнула Инге. — Рут?

— Выкиньте меня в ближайшем порту, — сдавленно провыла бортмех. — Я сломалась. Мне нужна перезагрузка. Meinen armer Kopf окончательно слетела с резьбы...

— Тише, — Сайнжа повернул массивную голову так, что его нижняя челюсть касалась макушки Рут, и укоризненно зыркнул на Инге. — Ты не одинока. Мы с тобой, Рхут.

— Ага, — торопливо поддакнула Инге. — Конечно. А кто-нибудь сделает одолжение и посвятит меня в подробности?

При виде яута в голове Инге мелькнула давняя тревожная мыслишка: за годы совместных полетов она и Рут напрочь перестали воспринимать Сайнжу за ксеноса. Торчащие клыки, дредлоки, страховидная морда, два метра литых мускулов — все это не имело значения. Он был их верным напарником, равным членом команды и сексуальным партнером. Гоминидом, как они сами. Человеком с заскоками, странностями и причудами. Ловя испуганные, недоумевающие или брезгливые взгляды тех, кто впервые столкнулся с экипажем «Феликса», Инге порой не сразу понимала, чем вызвано потрясение. Вид невозмутимо вышагивающего рядом Великого охотника ставил все по местам. Ах да. Точняк. Две человеческие женщины в деловом и интимном союзе с яутжа. Какой смачный плевок в лицо неписаным законам Фузии.

— Руку дай, — просипела миз Вебер. Инге послушно присела перед бортмехом. Холодные и влажные, слегка подрагивающие пальцы Рут цепко обхватили ее за запястье. — Глейтер прикрой.

Мир исчез. Инге рухнула в алые всполохи тревожной сигнализации и надрывное завывание алармы. Навстречу выметнулся орущий человек с залитым темной кровью лицом, с диким воем отшвырнул ее с дороги и кособоко побежал дальше. Уши разрывала нарастающая какофония панических воплей, треск крушащегося пластика и ломающегося металла. Пол под ногами распадался на отдельные секции, из трещин рвались узкие, оранжевые языки пламени. В них с размаху влетел беспомощно машущий конечностями силуэт — не человек, ксенос, вроде как альтеянец или жаки. Огонь жадно и страстно обнял его, принимая в себя. Оцепеневшее сознание Инге послушно зафиксировало прекрасно-жуткое обличье смерти инопланетчика.

В спину пилоту ударило тяжелым и мягким. Липко захлестнуло горло, сдавливая и удушая. Вбитые в летном училище навыки самозащиты оказались сильнее хватки кошмара: Инге наискось рубанула нападавшего ребром ладони и рывком откинулась назад, пытаясь своим весом расплющить его о переборку. Сомкнувшееся на трахее гладкое пульсирующее кольцо малость ослабило хватку, Инге от души пнула его тяжелым берцем, вырвалась — и потеряла опору под ногами. Вместе с сотнями других несчастных она свалилась в разлом между палубами гибнущего корабля. Крича, кувыркаясь и падая, пыталась ухватиться за что-нибудь — кабель, выступ арматуры, балку — но опора ломалась, а руки соскальзывали. Беспомощная, обреченная, Инге летела навстречу черной, бездонной глотке космоса с миллионами оскаленных клыков. Ледяная хватка вакуума стиснула ее грудную клетку, выжимая из легких последний пузырек воздуха. Спустя мгновение мозг взорвался изнутри облаком кровавых капель.  
Чудовищной силы рывок выдернул Инге из кошмара в реальность.

Задыхаясь, обливаясь потом, с бешено колотящимся сердцем, Инге с размаху шмякнулась на задницу. Сайнжа гневно клацнул клыками над ее головой. Съежившаяся Рут обхватила себя руками, обессиленно привалившись к горячему боку яута.

— Матка боска, — Инге неловко вцепилась скрюченными пальцами в колени напарницы. — Чтоб тебя вспучило. Тебя корежит на всю подкорку, а ты молчишь? Почему, Рут?!

Вопрос не требовал ответа. Вернее, Инге отлично знала ответ. Потому что Рут Вебер способна два года продержаться исключительно на стальной берлинской силе воли, не прибегая к церебролину и не впадая в депрессию, получив от напарницы очередной отказ. Рут Вебер, не моргнув глазом, с лайтером наперевес лезла в логово религиозных фанатиков, бросала вызов рехнувшемуся от собственной безнаказанности гангстеру, ставила на кон последние мультиены и отказывалась покидать техотсек гибнущего корабля, крича: «Без паники, я усекла, в чем проблема!». Рут Вебер жила в твердом, встроенном на уровне генетических цепочек убеждении: она все преодолеет. Самостоятельно. Не прося помощи. Улыбаясь и высоко держа голову, потому что иного варианта в ее картине мира просто не существует.

— Феликс, — взвыла капитан. — Куда ж ты пялился, кварцолит бракованный?

— Первый механик заблокировала доступ к секторам под грифом «Личная информация», — обиженно возразил ИскИн. — Согласно протоколу, я высказал и зафиксировал свой протест. Бортмеханик согласилась открыть доступ к личным файлам лишь при прямой и непосредственной угрозе выпадения из синхронизации.

— Феликс, ты способен думать о чем-нибудь, кроме своей драгоценной синхронизации?

ИскИн с достоинством отмолчался. Упрекать его не имело смысла. Феликс, пусть его интеллект во многом уподобился человеческому, мыслил предопределенными категориями программных установок.

— Сайнжа, а ты какого хрена встрял в заговор молчания?

— Рхут сказала, у тебя свои проблемы, — щелкнул мандибулами навигатор. — Запретила тебя не беспокоить. Велела не мешать в исполнении долга быть нашим капитаном.

— Идиоты, — подвела неутешительный итог Инге. Встала на подрагивающие ноги и втиснулась по другую сторону от Рут. Обняла поникшую напарницу, накрепко сплетя пальцы с когтистой лапищей Сайнжи. — Все без исключения. Но высшая ступень идиотизма по праву моя.

Рут шмыгнула носом и тяжко вздохнула.

«Кто подсаживается на кеттиль, кто на оксимет или отрыжку пандорских улиток, а ты, дорогая Инге, уплыла от опосредованного ксеносекса. Рут с помощью Сайнжи пыталась раскачать свою гормональную систему до стадии игнора глейтерных наваждений. Добившись в итоге того, что ее мозг еле-еле удерживается на грани восприятия реальности. Отважная моя Рут, — Инге нежно прикоснулась губами к виску бортмеха. — Я виновата перед тобой. Нужно было действовать, а не балдеть под эротическим кайфом. Хреновый ты капитан, Инге Далине».

— Сайнжа, — вполголоса окликнула пилот, — а ты... Как ты прожил эти недели?

— Во сне, — яут дернул нижней челюстью и уточнил: — В дурном сне про скверную охоту, где мы потеряли следы друг друга.

— Точно, — согласилась Инге. — Нам надо поскорее найтись, пока нас не сожрали чудовища. Поможешь мне?

Сайнжа чуть повернул голову, одарив Инге фирменным взглядом яутжа. Тем, от которого у любого разумного существа душа самопроизвольно эвакуируется в пятки.

— Феликс, открой кластер под меткой «Вероятность». Сайнжа, врубай свой аналитический дар на полную. Мне нужны выводы о том, что с нами творится. Поехали.

С четверть часа Инге кусала губу, гладила голову и плечи притихшей Рут, и терпеливо ждала, когда сделанные дотошным Феликсом записи подойдут к концу. Сайнжа выпрямился и, кажется, даже не моргал, пожирая мелькающую информацию. Спрятанный под страховидным и непробиваемым черепом Великого охотника уникальный мозг с непредставимой скоростью обрабатывал данные, выстраивал гипотезы и теории, безжалостно отсекал лишнее и устремлялся на поиски новых решений.

— Каждый из наших Прыжков длится меньше расчетного времени, зато расстояния между маршрутными точками становятся больше, — наконец заявил навигатор. — Ты почти не размышляешь над моделями Феликса. Не испытываешь свойственных умансоо сомнений в выборе оптимального варианта Прыжка. Ты больше не предполагаешь, но точно знаешь. Это хорошо. Твой мозг все это время работал с усиленной нагрузкой. Феликс, покажи капитану сводную энцефалограмму экипажа по бета и тета-волнам. Синие данные — твои, красные — Рхут. Отмечаешь расположение пиков?

— Угу.

Рут подняла голову — медленно, словно боясь неловким движением разрушить хрупкий позвоночный столб — и ладонью отодвинула с глаз спутанную челку.

— Без меня после двух или трех таких Прыжков вас бы сразило утратой синхронизации, — Сайнжа не хвастался, но буднично констатировал очевидный факт. — Этого не произошло. Случилось другое. Нечто, с чем прежде я не сталкивался. Мы ушли на глубину.

— Что? — не поняла Инге. Бортмех под ее рукой вяло, но заинтересованно шевельнулась. Сайнжа потряс головой, звякнув ритуальными зажимами на дредлоках, и дернул набровными щетинками. Высунул длинный язык, широко обмахнул им челюсти, демонстрируя яутский эмоциональный эквивалент сильнейших затруднений с четкой формулировкой. Пилот ожидала, что Сайнжа вот-вот оглушительно взревет с досады, но яут сдержался.

— Ушли на дно, — настойчиво повторил он. — Нырнули в незнаемые воды. Ин-кхе, ты грезила кораблями. Опознала их?

Инге кивнула.

— Назови, — сиплым шепотом выдохнула Рут.

— Н-ну, мы с Феликсом более-менее точно идентифицировали пять бортов, а вообще-то их промелькнуло не меньше двух десятков, — смешалась пилот.

— Ин-кхе, — щелкнул клыками Сайнжа.

— Ладно, — Инге набрала побольше воздуха. Мироздание ненавидит трусов. Она должна сказать это. Произнести вслух и услышать собственный голос. — Все они числятся в архивах Фузии под кодом «Исчезнувшие по неизвестной причине». «Первопроходец». «Миранда». «Пегас». «Открытие» и «Астрея». Они вошли в Прыжок и сгинули. «Миранда» и «Открытие» перед исчезновением успели скинуть на блик-связь аларму о массовой рассинхронизации экипажа и критическом обрыве ментальных связей с корабельными ИскИнами. «Пегас» выбросил аварийный буй, на него наткнулись спустя полвека. Информацию с его блока памяти сразу объявили засекреченной. Она до сих пор нигде не всплывала.

— Они не пропали, — простонала Рут. — Они до сих пор там. Идут к своей цели. Вечно бьются в агонии. Они навсегда застряли там. И мы теперь вместе с ними. Нас затянуло. Мы не выберемся.

— Рхут, это призраки, — удивительно мягко, но убежденно возразил навигатор. — Ментальные тени. Долетевший к нам издалека свет давно погасших звезд. Они нематериальны, и мы — незваные гости в их обители. Слишком быстрые прыжки и совершенный синхрон проторили окольную тропу в их мир. Мы миновали запретную черту. Глубоководный горизонт. Шагнули туда, где прежде не бывало разумных созданий.

Глейтер до отказа захлебнулся яростным разочарованием навигатора. Яут позарез хотел разузнать об этом таинственном и пугающем месте побольше. Его предприимчивости достало бы на безумную попытку состыковать «Феликс» с одним из призрачных кораблей и предпринять вылазку на чужой борт. Кто знает, вдруг там бродят достойные трофеи? Приволочь на Найхави тварь из мира, лежащего за пределами Прыжка — да это же прямой путь в легенду! Никто и никогда не превзойдет великого подвига Владеющего Копьем Первого Дома!

Будь Сайнжа один или в компании соплеменников, яутжа стали бы тратить время на опасливые раздумья и высчитывать шансы уцелеть. Но навигатор решил посвятить свою жизнь служению матриархам умансоо, одной из которых требовалась срочная помощь.

— Феликс, — позвала Инге, — активируй протокол аварийного прерывания Прыжка. Неважно, где и куда выскочим. Рут, дорогая, крепись. Мы всплываем.

— Протокол срочного выхода готов к исполнению, — отчитался ИскИн. Помедлил и добавил: — Один из объектов, представленных в списке распознавания, имеет материальную структуру.

— Чегоо? — вытаращилась капитан. Над ухом пораженно ухнул яут. — Что ж ты раньше молчал?

— Поступали запросы только на поиск аналогов в архивах, — не дожидаясь команды, Феликс создал голопроекцию. Один из оставшихся неопознанными кораблей, имевший диковинную структуру: незамкнутый кольцеобразный тор, густо утыканный множеством остроконечных выступов. Инге и ИскИн наткнулись на отдаленно схожую модель в реестре флота Сектора Слаик. Однако слаики использовали для ускоренных перемещений в космосе искусственно генерируемые червоточины. Борт со Слаика никак не мог очутиться поблизости от человеческого корабля, зависшего в Прыжке. Научные исследования природы Прыжка сходились на том, что в данное время не существует возможности синхронного осуществления перехода. Даже если в гипер одновременно свалится целая эскадра, каждый из кораблей окажется замкнутым в индивидуальном пузыре пространства-времени.

— Параметры местонахождения предполагаемого объекта, — Сайнжа опомнился первым.

ИскИн стремительно развернул трехмерную схему с бегущими строчками данных: дальность до объекта, приблизительные масса и объем. Вглядевшись, Инге ругнулась сквозь зубы:

— Провалиться мне на этом месте. Или у нас на борту массовые глюки, или мы угодили в поле хронической небывальщины... или там действительно болтается настоящий корабль. Но как? Это невозможно! Противоречит законам астрофизики и здравого смысла!

— Отдать концы на борту корабля, погибшего сотню лет назад, тоже теоретически невозможно, — сварливо напомнила бортмеханик. Видимо, несгибаемый дух Рут Вебер в очередной раз взял верх над слабостью и отчаянием. — Как думаете, он нас засек или мы для него навроде межзвездных призраков?

Яут совершенно человеческим движением передернул широченными плечами. Мол, понятия не имею.

— Запрашиваю разрешение первого механика Вебер на поэтапный сброс энергии кольцевых оболочек, — влез Феликс.

— Начинай, — кивнула Рут. — Только за мощностью приглядывай в оба глаза... Инге, как же мы теперь: в безупречном синхроне, но без личной жизни?

— Никаких намеков на малейшие попытки личной жизни, пока мозги экипажа не вернутся на место, — решительно заявила капитан. — Предупреждаю: отныне все будут в добровольно-принудительном порядке пачками грызть церебролин. Заодно пораскинем умом над тем, как загнать в корневые настройки Феликса строжайший запрет на попытки добиться идеальных параметров синхрона. Я не желаю, чтобы каждый наш Прыжок завершался визитом на это запредельное кладбище погибших кораблей. Сайнжа, хорош скрежетать клыками. Сотрешь хелицеры под корень, матриархи любить не станут. Так, я в рубку, — Инге ободряюще стиснула плечо бортмеха.

— Аларм! — Феликс содрогнулся всем корпусом, тошнотворно напомнив пилоту о бесконечных секундах безграничного кошмара на борту гибнущего корабля, и взвыл тревожной сиреной: — Аларм! Вторая степень опасности! Атака со стороны неопознанного судна! Щиты выставлены! Гравистабилизаторы активированы! Ожидаю указаний!..

Vater unser im Himmel, отчетливо и гулко пролетело по глейтеру Инге. Отец наш небесный, и яростный взрыв фраз на берлингере, из которых пилот безошибочно распознала только многократно повторенное Scheisse.

Удивительно, как стремительный и суматошный забег до мостика обошелся без травм. Подсознательно Инге ожидала увидеть в коридорах пламя, жадно пожирающее обугливающийся пластик. Они поочередно влетели в рубку, кидаясь к ложементам. Навигатор с ревом распахнул панорамный экран и замолотил когтями по виртуальной клавиатуре, требуя от Феликса создать проекцию местонахождения противника и вероятных повреждений корпуса.

— А ты говорила, нахрена швырять бутки на ветер, — убегая из кают-компании, Рут не успела натянуть берцы и теперь азартно притоптывала босыми пятками по напольному покрытию. — Глумилась, зачем, мол, громоздить орудийную батарею на мирном грузовом судне. Да вот именно за этим, дорогая! Чтобы врезать по зубам любому засранцу!..

Тебе дай волю, с ядовитой нежностью подумала Инге, ты бы списанный армейский хеллспиннер приволокла, а то и парочку. Фондов товарищества «Далине-Вебер» хватило только на приобретение сдвоенного комплекта «Флэшей», низкочастотных эксимерных лазеров дальнего поражения. Рут и помогавший бортмеху Сайнжа возились целую неделю, устанавливая комплексы на борту, интегрируя их в сети Феликса, калибруя, настраивая и громко сожалея о невозможности полноценных полевых испытаний.

Злобно скалившаяся Рут нависла над консолью, ее пальцы безостановочно танцевали на сенсорах. Между бортмехом, ИскИном и навигатором шел непрерывным обмен тактическими данными. Инге спинным мозгом ощущала, как плавится и искрит связавшая их нить глейтера, наливаясь тревожным багровым сиянием. На миг пилот задумалась, возможен ли лазерный залп на изнанке Прыжка, и рыкнула на себя, приказывая не отвлекаться. Задача пилота — любой ценой извлечь «Феликс» из трансцендентной задницы Вселенной. Желательно неповрежденным и с целым экипажем на борту.

«Флэши» испустили слаженный пронзительный визг, Сайнжа откликнулся низким горловым клекотанием. Усилием воли Инге выбросила яута из головы, лихорадочно манипулируя потоками энергии и молясь, чтобы зловещие пророчества Рут не сбылись. Они выберутся. Еще несколько стандарт-минут, и они выскользнут из гипера. Всплывут на поверхность.

— Есть поражение! — оглушительно завопила Рут, вскидывая над головой сжатые кулаки. — Достали! Достали гаденыша!

«Вот чем, спрашивается, мы ему досадили? Мирно шли своим курсом. Он ведь даже не сделал попытки установить контакт, но с лету присадил по нам. Йезус Мария, а вдруг его не случайно сюда занесло? Вдруг эти твари обитают здесь, на изнанке Прыжка? — шальная гипотеза бросила Инге в ледяную дрожь. — Пропавшие корабли, которые видели мы с Рут... Что, если их синхронизация на входе в Прыжок была в полном порядке? Что, если ее разрушили вмешательством извне?»

Обитатель неведомых космических глубин дал ответный залп. «Феликс» размашисто мотнуло с борта на борт. На кратчайшее мгновение отрубились и снова запустились генераторы искусственной гравитации. ИскИн заполошно отчитывался о повреждениях: сброс тридцати процентов мощности щита, потеряны два стабилизатора, остальные параметры в норме...

— Инге! — злобным дуэтом орали Сайнжа и Рут. — Инге, вытаскивай нас!

— Товсь! — гаркнула пилот. — Держись за воздух! Феликс, милый, прыгаем!..

«Мы с Феликсом не нашли упоминаний о встречах с подобными кораблями. Значит, есть малый шанс, что он не бросится в погоню. Глубоководная рыба не рискует всплывать на поверхность, где ее расплющит давлением. Она шныряет у самого дна, в спасительной тьме».

Маленький кораблик преодолел незримый зыбкий барьер, в ореоле трескучего лилового пламени ворвавшись в привычный мир фундаментальных констант и постоянных величин. Три пары глаз пристально впились в голографический экран общего обзора.

— Лаланд, — Рут обессиленно откинулась назад, ткнувшись затылком в подголовник ложемента. — Donnerwetter, как прекрасно вернуться домой.

— Признаки возможного преследования отсутствуют, — доложил Феликс, торопливо обшаривая сканерами окружающее пространство. — В радиусе ае-стандарта гравитационной воронки выхода из гиперпространства не обнаружено. В десяти ае пассажирский борт класса «Левиафан» совершает рейсовый переход по спейсштрассе М-945...

— Ему не хватило решимости пойти за нами, — Сайнжа с силой развел в стороны мандибулы верхней и нижней челюстей, до отказа натянув упругую мембрану и утробно взревев. — Ин-кхе, в бою я улавливал твои мысли. Они кажутся мне здравыми. И настораживающими.

— В последние десятилетия почти сто процентов кораблей возвращаются из Прыжка, — заметила Рут. — Значит, ваша глубоководная акула голодает.

— Или выжидает удобного момента. А может, мы налетели на одинокую особь, — предположила Инге. — Дряхлую и беззубую.

— Всыпали ему от души, — расплылась в самодовольной улыбке бортмех. — В следующий раз трижды подумает, прежде чем сунуться.

— Это мог быть лазутчик, — обронил Сайнжа.

Пилот и бортмех встревоженно переглянулись.

— Beschissen.

— Вот черт.

— Недостойно оставлять прочих умансоо в неведении.

— Отправим мейлер в «Вестник Фузии». Находясь в Прыжке, опасайтесь нападения неведомой инопланетной хрени, — предложила Рут.

Инге вздохнула:

— Сочтут за розыгрыш. Голосую за звонок заклятому другу.

— Матриарху Хармати? — с полуслова уловил намек яут.

— Ага. Ей по должности надлежит беречь и защищать человечество. Сольем полковнику наши архивы, пусть не спит ночами и гоняет специалистов. Вот им отличная задачка, что это было: новый способ космического пиратства или столкновение с неведомой расой, еще не попавшей под благодатное влияние демократии?

— Я знаю, что она скажет, — бортмех безупречно передразнила суровые интонации негласного лидера Фузийской Безопасности. — Миллионы кораблей бороздят просторы Вселенной, но именно вы умудряетесь влипнуть в очередной глобальный инцидент!

— Можно подумать, мы нарочно. Кстати, за такие новости Хармати просто обязана выбить нам бесплатное обслуживание у Вейландов. Как пострадавшим в катастрофе. Надо же подлечить твою расшатанную психику.

— Точно.

— Жадность умансоо не ведает пределов.

— Все претензии к эволюционному процессу. Не мы такие, жизнь такая. И вообще, на себя посмотри. Адреналиновый маньяк.

Сайнжа раздраженно зашипел. Рут состроила ему глазки. Инге фыркнула и потянулась к консоли, прокладывать маршрут к ближайшему автоматическому маяку. Исключительно на сверхсветовых скоростях и без Прыжков.


End file.
